Horas extras
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: House y Wilson tienen que terminar unos informes, para el dia siguiente y tienen una extraña conversacion


-Wilson , traje una cerveza -dijo House- apareciendo por la puerta del jefe de oncológica

-Lo siento, no puedo, -contesto el doctor- Cuddy quiere que le entregue la evaluación semestral del personal, estoy muy atrasado, me tendré que quedar trabajando toda la noche

-Por favor doctor Wilson-dijo House seriamente-que ha hecho toda el día, ver la tele, visitar a los amigos, ver la teleserie

-De hecho si, si mal no recuerdo pase toda la tarde contigo, hablando con tus pacientes, atendiendo tu clínica y viendo la teleserie

-En mi televisor aclaro House

-¿terminaste tus informes?

Sip

-Que suerte, la tuya solo tienes que evaluar a tres personas, yo tengo que evaluar a 30 personas, entre doctores, enfermeras y auxiliares, de dos turnos diferentes, de personas de quienes apenas recuerdo su nombre, todo para mañana

-¿También hay que evaluar a las enfermeras? pregunto House

-Si, a las nueve tiene que estar en su escritorio

-Creo que olvide apagar el computador. Se dirigió a su oficina empezó a buscar los malditos informes, seguro que Cameron los había guardado, en su escritorio, ahí estaban, eran ocho sobres, tomo los sobres y se dirigió a la oficina de Wilson, el conocía a todos en el hospital…

-Pensé que los habías terminado dijo Wilson cuando lo vio entrar

-En mi mente, dijo House colocando sus informes arriba del escritorio de Wilson, y abriendo uno de los sobres ¿Quién es Lorna?

- la enfermera pelirroja, ¿por que en mi oficina? dijo Wilson, sabia que ambos acabarían hablando de cualquier cosa y el trabajo no avanzaría

- ¿por que no quieres que este aquí?, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mi?. House por su parte no tenia la menor intención de terminar el trabajo y prefería charlar con Wilson

- solo que tu oficina es mas grande

- pide una mas grande, solo tienes que ya sabes

- estas diciendo que me acueste con ella por una oficina mas grande

-Wilson por favor eres mi amigo, yo nunca te haría algo así

-Y yo por supuesto no aceptaría dijo Cuddy detrás de él, a diferencia de ustedes, no he tenido quejas de mis amantes

-Los muñecos de plástico no cuentan dijo House

-Yo no he tenido quejas dijo Wilson

-Se nota que nunca ha entrado al baño de damas, a la hora del almuerzo dijo Cuddy…

-Estoy seguro trataban de no contar dinero frente a los pobres dijo House

-¿terminaron los informes? pregunto Cuddy

-me falta un poco dijo House

-¿que? ¿comenzar? dijo Cuddy, bueno venia avisarles que ha habido un accidente en la carretera, un auto choco con un camión y doce chocaron en cadena, tres muertos y 25 heridos

-Wilson cambia el canal, dijo House

-La prensa va estar llenando nuestra sala de espera…

-Espero que venga Catherine la reportera del canal seis, dijo House

-Van a querer una conferencia dijo Cuddy

-Entonces por que no te vas a arreglar dijo House, o perdón olvide que el cirujano plástico trabaja hasta las cinco

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Wilson

Se las pediría si en verdad, supiera que van ayudar, pero lo mas probable seria que ustedes se arrinconaran por ahí, para hablar de la piernas de Catherine la reportera

Es que nos deprime hablar de las tuyas dijo House…

A que no adivinan quien es uno de los heridos, dijo Cuddy ignorando a House

Vogler dijo este

¿Ya lo sabias?

Cuando venia para acá, lo escuche en las noticias, eso explica el terremoto que acaba de ocurrir en China…

Y bien Cuddy-interrumpió Wilson-no creo que Vogler tenga orden de no resucitar, siempre se creyó inmortal, así que cuando haya que desconectarlo avísame. House y Cuddy se quedaron mirándolo, no era propio de Wilson ese comentario, era mas bien del estilo de House

Solo quería mantenerlos informados -dijo Cuddy ofendida dándose vuelta para marcharse-hay vidas que tengo que salvar

Avisare a la morgue, le grito House, cuando esta desapareció por el pasillo.

¿No te da curiosidad?- dijo Wilson, de ver como esta

No

Vamos, te mueres de curiosidad, pero dime si tuvieras que tratarlo ¿lo harías?

Nunca se me dio la veterinaria

¿Lo harías?

No- dijo House después de un suspiro y tu

- no lo se, pero tu no tendrías que verlo

- pero tendría que curarlo. Y creo que es algo con lo que no podría vivir

- entonces dijo Wilson, abriendo la botella de cerveza, salud por no trabajar en emergencia

- Salud dijo House


End file.
